


My last goodbye

by Malefics



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depressed Shinji, Fluff and Angst, Kawoshin - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malefics/pseuds/Malefics
Summary: Shinji no puede dejar de pensar en Kaworu, en lo dulce de su sonrisa, el lo amable y comprensivo que fue con él. Su mente lo tortura lentamente con aquellos recuerdos y siente que ya no puede más.Como última voluntad decide escribir una carta dedicada a el. De lo importante que fue en su vida y el agudo dolor que sintió cuando tuvo que marcharse.Deseaba poder despedirse de la manera más correcta posible, que supiera que aún cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo aún lo sigue conservando en sus memorias.Porque Kaworu era demasiado especial como para tan solo olvidarle fácilmente.





	My last goodbye

**_Querido Kaworu:_ **

_Aún me duele, no sabes cuánto._

_Fuiste la primera y única persona a la cual le deposite toda mi confianza, la que me escucho si juzgarme._

_También fuiste el único que pronuncio esas palabras para mi... aquellas que nunca creí escuchar de nadie._

_No sabes lo especial que te volviste después de aquel hermoso momento._

_Y aún puedo sentir el agradable y cálido cosquilleo de tu mano sobre la mía, recordarlo hace que mi corazón palpite a una velocidad descontrolada, pero también a la vez me recuerda que no lo volveré a sentir de nuevo._

_Y eso solo hace que me sienta aún peor._

_Kaworu, tú me hiciste ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, me entregaste la bondad y compresión que necesitaba en aquellos momentos._

_Y estoy infinitamente agradecido por ello._

_Aún conservo el recuerdo de aquella vez, cuando dijiste que mi corazón era frágil, como el cristal, merecedor de amor._

_En serio discúlpame por no creer con totalidad aquellas palabras. Incluso Misato desconfío de ellas._

_Pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir en lo profundo de mi desolada alma que realmente naciste para conocerme. Que el "te amo" que tu labios pronunciaron hacia mi persona eran reales._

_Kaworu... Yo te amo, llegue a hacerlo, aún lo hago, incluso cuando se que no estás en este mundo, que tu cadáver se encuentra perdido en algún lugar del dogma central._

_Siempre serás sempiterno en mis recuerdos. Sintiendo la calidez de tu piel y la suavidad de tus manos._

_Espero que seas feliz en el lugar en donde estés._

**_Shinji._ **


End file.
